


Time is a Valuable Thing

by Bootsrcool



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, And Genocide runs, F/M, Gotta get that out now., Like, Pacifist Route, Reader has a Vajayjay, Reader remembers resets, Resets, S P O I L Y O U...., Sans Remembers Resets, Soooo many resets, but yea, ill add tags as i go so as not to, there'll be ecto dong, theres a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: I was taking advantage of the weather and date, a Saturday, by the way, and slept in til an hour ago. Gee, has it only been an hour ago when my life was boring as watching flies eat shit? Wowzers, where the time goes, eh?Oh, that's another thing. I know allll about time. How it moves, stops, starts and RESETS. Gosh that sounds awesome, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one. Tumbler is Bootsrcool.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> First chapter is short. sorry. it'll get better soon.

It was a nice day. Really. It was.

I love the rain.

Other people may think it's only a nice day when the sun’s out, a few fluffy white clouds dotting the sky with birds singing and flowers blooming.

Yeeaaa, no. Not my ideal ‘nice day’.

Not that I don't think it's pretty or anything bad. To me though, it's just a day, same as many other before it, and many others after.

But a day like today only happened a few times a year where I live. It was raining just hard enough to piss a lot of people off. The sun, which was hidden behind thick, dark, heavy clouds, was a bit below the apex of its path after noon, so the streets were cast in dark and shiny puddles reflecting lights of passing cars and light sensitive streetlights.

I was taking advantage of the weather and date, a Saturday, by the way, and slept in til an hour ago. Gee, has it only been an hour ago when my life was boring as watching flies eat shit? Wowzers, where the time goes, eh?

Oh, that's another thing. I know allll about time. How it moves, stops, starts and RESETS. Gosh that sounds awesome, right? NOPE.

Listen, I knew it was gonna be one of my favorite days for a while. A hell of a lot longer than those seven day forecasts, that's for sure.

Ha!

Try a few months, but those months also repeated for years over and over again?

Last I checked, before the last reset, it had been approximately 11 years since the first reset, though I only remember the last nine years of that.

How do I keep track of the time since the resets wipes any notes or anything done in that time? That's an easy one.

“what are you thinking about this time?”

I looked over to the right to see my most favorite thing in the whole world.

“The same as any other time, I guess.”

“Time.” We say at the same time. Heh. It's a recurring theme.

“What should we do this time?” I wonder out loud as we watch Papyrus ahead of us, carrying the two sets of shopping bags, both with identical ingredients for spaghetti, ketchup and dino-egged oatmeal. I didn't find out that was the taller brother’s favorite food until around the fourth or fifth reset since they came to the surface.

Oh I’m sorry, don't you watch the news? Monsters Have been freed from their prison underground for the last millennia a month or two ago. Some kid broke an ancient and magical barrier that 7 others couldn't. Funny that.

“maybe we could super glue all the furniture in the house onto the ceiling. i could do a magic trick that had the three of us walking upside down. probably get a reaction out of toriel and alphys.” I smirk, nodding and thinking how Undyne would either act like nothing was wrong or do something to join us on the ‘up high’. Frisk would either be pissed or piss their pants laughing. Depends on who they were this time around.

“Sounds good to me. We can do it when they all take that first trip to the pool next month.”

“can I go to a different pool later tonight?” he asked with a grin half the size of his face. I looked him over and hummed. His blue jacket was zipped up halfway, purely for style, as he has never failed to tell me, the cold goes right through him. One hand was in his pocket, the other brushing against mine every once in awhile, and gave a twitch every so often, resisting the urge to grab my own swinging hand. After all, we had to pretend to have just met each other twenty minutes ago. His basketball shorts came down to the bottom of his patella, the two white stripes bringing out his eyes, and pink fuzzy slippers over socks completed the look.

Oh, and the almost unnoticeable bulge in his crotch glowing a faint blue. Could not forget about that!

 

…..

Did I mention my boyfriend was a skeleton?

 


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be all over. I'm trying to stay a few thousand words ahead.

-9 YEARS AGO-

 

It was a beautiful day outside. That kind of day that lets you sleep in until noon and wake up energized because it was raining and there were dark and heavy clouds covering the sun and pissed off people…..you get the idea.

 

I was doing what I always do on days like these. Buying stuff to make spaghetti! Walking through the store, I turned down the pasta aisle when a commotion caught my attention.

 

“Why are you even here? Go back to your mountain!”

 

“I-I AM SURE WE CAN ALL GET ALONG WELL. WE JUST NEED TO-”

 

“I wouldn't hold your breath, freak.” I turn the corner to see an angry woman wearing a permanent scowl. She was glaring a tall skeleton whose cart was overflowing with spaghetti noodles, tomatoes and hamberger.

 

Wait, skeleton?

 

Said skeleton looked a pin drop away from breaking out in tears. Anger took over me and I stormed over, putting myself between the woman and monster. “Hey! Whats the big idea? can't you see he’s upset?” I pause and look back. “You are a he, right?” It's voice sounded masculine. At his tearful nod, I smiled before turning back around to give the woman the stink eye.

 

She actually stuck her nose up like a snobby brat looking upon dog shit on the bottom of her foot. “It's a freak! Not a he! And who cares if it's upset?” I seethed and twirled around to face the skele.

<http://bootsrcool.tumblr.com/post/151909479018/part-two-of-time-is-a-valuable-thing-this-was>

“Hey, do you want to shop with me? I need to get a few more things before I check out.” I say, motioning to my cart. He looked at me with wide eyes full of hope and kindness and my smile widened as I held out my hand.

 

The skeleton grinned and grabbed my hand, tugging lightly as he pulled me down the aisle. “WHAT ARE YOU BUYING? DO YOU NEED SOME SPAGHETTI?” I grinned up at him and nodded.

 

Honestly, I never thought he could get more happy than he was, but I was wrong. He practically dragged me over to the shelves with dried pasta. He started to pile boxes into his arms. My eyes widened and I held my hands out to stop the skeleton from dumping all the pasta into my cart. I didn't have THAT much money! As much as I would love to buy that much.

 

“Hey, I can't buy that much! I only need two boxes.” I said, smiling softly to him. He was so adorable. 

 

“OH. OKAY!” He handed me two boxes before dumping the rest into his own overflowing cart. “WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED TO GET?” I pulled out my shopping list and looked it over. 

 

“Um, milk, cheese, garlic bread and ketchup. What?” The monster had made a face at the end of the list.

 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU WITH EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE PUN JUICE.” At my confused face he sighed and we made our way to the dairy section. We picked up the milk and cheese, then the bread at the bakery area. Finally, he reluctantly followed me to the condiment aisle. That's when I spotted something that I will never forget.

 

A bundle of blue fabric was curled up inside a cart full of ketchup bottles. There was a skeletal hand curled around one half full bottle, the cap drooling the tomato condiment, and I could just make out a pink fuzzy slipper peaking out from underneath the blue jacket. 

 

“SANS! WAKE UP!”

 

At the loud exclamation, the Bundle O’ Blue jerked up and tightened it's grip on the ketchup bottle, squirting red all over itself. The other skeleton in blue looked at itself and hitched a breath before closing it's eye sockets and mumbling to itself. Seeing a panic attack develope a few feet away from me, I rushed over to the smol skele and crouched down in front of it from the outside of the cart.

 

“Hey buddy. Whats up? Nice to meet you. I'm -----. I just met your brother about 15 minutes ago in the pasta aisle. It's June, third day of the month. I live on my on in an apartment up on Beech St., and am planning on making spaghetti for dinner tonight. Can you tell me your name?”

 

As soon as the calm words started coming, the skeleton started slumping in on itself. Eyes still closed, the little guy started breathing in and out as deeply as he could to calm itself. A thought crossed my mind as to why it was breathing, but I quickly chalked it up to magic.

 

“‘m sans.” The guy finally got out. “sans the skeleton.”

 

“Nice to meet you Sans. Do you know where you are?” I asked. If he answered anywhere but the supermarket, or maybe even aboveground, then he needed to open his eyes really soon.

 

“mmmm, store,” he mumbled. I nodded and sighed in relief. 

 

“SANS?”

 

At Papyrus’ inquiry, Sans eyes snapped open to stare at my face from a few heartbeats before flickering up to the tall monster. “yea, bro?” he drawled out lazily, but it was shaky.

 

“ARE- Are you alright now?” I took a quick glance behind me to see Papyrus looking over his, brother? worriedly. I returned my gaze to the skele in front of me. Seeing I have his attention, I smiled at him.

 

“y-yeah bro. i'm fine now. speaking of, did you get some fine rice?”

 

Papyrus made a noise of protest before storming away. I tried to turn again, but a skeletal hand reached up to my face and held me still. Who would’ve thought eye sockets were so expressive. As Papyrus stormed away, Sans just stared into my eyes for a minute before glancing at my...chest? No, he was looking at something else. His eyes had that far away look to them, so I didn't bother get a riled up about some guy staring at me. I took flattery horribly too, so if it was anyone else, I probably would have gotten the heck out of there at that point.

 

“sorry.” he murmured, pulling his hand away and letting it drop on his lap.

 

“Hey, no problem, though we should go find Papyrus before someone else does.” I mention, looking down the shelves to see a flash of blonde hair. Sans nodded before standing up. Remembering what set him off in the first place, I hand him my rain jacket to cover up with.

 

“You still have ketchup on you.” I say, tossing my jacket at his chest so he had to grab it. He slipped it on without looking down. I smiled at him again and he grinned at me as he climbed out of the cart. Then he was grinning UP at me. I smiled wider at that. So cute.

 

“welp, let’s go find paps. looks like he took two carts with him?”

 

“OH! Yeah, we're buying stuff together after I drove off some blonde bitch who couldn't leave we'll enough alone.” Sans grin widened, stretching across his face.

 

“thanks. i uh, kinda fell asleep in there,” he said, motioning to the cart as he grabbed a few bottles from it. I reached over him and plucked a bottle too. 

 

“Did you guys wanna come over for dinner? I usually make enough to last a few days.” I ask, hovering next to him. When he shrugged casually but smiled, I took it as a yes and grabbed another bottle, shaking it towards him. 

 

His face flushed with a cyan blue and I cracked up a bit, laughing softly at what I assumed was the skeleton equivalent of a blush. “heh, let’s go find paps.” he said, making his way down the aisle and I followed, smiling softly as we made our way to the front of the store.

*****

“It's not much, but it's home,” I said as I unlock the door, pushing it open with my shoulder.

 

It was only a small one bedroom apartment with the foldout couch and kitchenette. I had a few of my art pieces hanging around in the main room. A picture or four of my family on the TV stand and end table. There wasn't much, but it was enough for me.

 

“HUMAN! THIS IS A WONDERFUL HOME!” Papyrus exclaimed as he walked around the room a few times, looking everything over. I smiled at his enthusiasm. 

 

“it's nice.” Sans agreed, looking it over from where he stood next to me. He was smiling gently as we watched Papyrus explore.

 

“DO YOU PAINT?” Papyrus asked as he examined one of my pieces, a forest clearing with rocks scattered about.

 

“Sometimes,” I admit, going over and pointing to him where I sign all my art with. “If you see this signature, then it's mine.”

 

“NEATO!” 

 

“I’m gonna start on dinner. Make yourselves at home!” I call as I walk over to the kitchen. I starting pulling stuff out of the bags and putting everything away. I’m boiling a pot of water when Paps comes over, Sans hanging back to watch.

 

“HUMAN, DOES YOUR STOVE NOT HAVE A HIGHER SETTING?” Papyrus asked as he observed the dial pointing at the nine.

 

“Nope. The water is almost done boiling anyways.” I reply as I start chopping the veggies. I stir the hamburger around and check to make sure it's cooking right before putting down another pot for the tomato sauce. Once it's simmering, I walk over to the counter to finish chopping onions. I turn back to ask if they wanted to have a seat before I rush over to where Papyrus is cranking up every dial on the stove. “What are you doing?”

 

Papyrus looks up from where he was about to start stirring the sauce. “YOUR STOVE ISN’T HOT ENOUGH.” I look at him in confusion. What? “UNDYNE SAYS THAT IF YOU DON'T COOK WITH PASSION AND FIRE, IT WON'T TASTE GOOD.” I look at him bewildered.

 

“maybe humans do things differently,” sans said, looking over the food hungrily. “if you ask nicely, maybe she’ll teach you how it's done on the surface?” He switched his gaze to you, pleading with his eyes to teach his brother.

 

Shrugging internally, I looked to see Papyrus looking at you. Staring at you. With literal stars in his eye sockets. “Uhhh….”

 

“HUMAN, COULD YOU POSSIBLY TEACH ME THE WAYS OF THE SURFACE PASTA MAKING ARTS?”

 

“Uh, sure.” I say. Sans looked as excited as Papyrus did. Huh.

 

Later that night, after everyone was done eating spaghetti, we were all sitting on the couch watching American Ninja on TV and Papyrus was lamenting the fact that an Undyne would really enjoy going on the show. I feel like Undyne and I wouldn't have a whole lot in common. Sans just smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing into the couch from his place between his brother and myself. Papyrus was staring at the screen in amazement and I was just enjoying my saturday night with two new friend's. 

 

When the show was over, Papyrus stood up and stretched, before announcing that they should go home. I nodded and looked over to Sans, only to see the poor guy fast asleep. 

 

“Awwww.” Papyrus looked over as well to see the sleepy bones. 

 

“UGH! THE LAZY BONES! ALWAYS FALLING ASLEEP! SORRY HUMAN, I WILL CARRY HIM OUT TO THE CAR.” 

 

I watched in awe as Papyrus scooped Sans up without breaking a sweat. Then I realized what he said. “Does he have panic attacks often?”

 

“HMM? WHAT ARE PANIC ATTACKS?”

 

I stared at their backs as they left. Papyrus didn't know what panic attacks are? How many times has Sans had to deal with a panic attack alone? Or was startled out of them by Papyrus?

 

I walk over to the window overlooking the parking lot to see them drive away.

 

There was a lot I didn't know about those skeletons.

 

 

Over the past few weeks, I got closer to the two skeleton brothers. By association, I also got close to Frisk, Undyne and Alphys. I met Toriel and Asgore, former Queen and current King of Monsters, but they were usually off teaching and running a school, or doing political jobs. 

 

Alphys was surprisingly easy to befriend, as we were both shy, though her more than I, and were both interested in science. When Sans walked in on us talking nerd, he jumped into our conversation about the probability of monsters helping NASA get probes farther that they can currently with his own theories about how magic energy could, theoretically, give the probes that extra boost they need.

 

Undyne was harder to, uh see eye to eye with. It wasn't as if there was open hostilities between us, just that we had a different outlook on things. Like what was appropriate to do at a park with rocks for kids to play on when we took Frisk out a month after that fateful rainy Saturday.

 

She hasn't surplexed any government property in over five days. We’re all very proud of her.

 

Frisk and Papyrus has been teaching me sign language for over a month now. They made it their goal to have me ‘FLUENT IN HAND SPEAKING’, as Papyrus puts it. It's been going quite well, if I do say so myself.

 

Right now, We were all out camping in the woods the weekend before Frisk and I were to start school and the others to work. The fire was dying down and we were all looking up through the gap in the trees at the stars. Papyrus was the first to see the shooting star as it fell through the sky.

 

“OOH! LOOK! A STAR JUST FELL!” Papyrus cried out as he pointed to where he saw it disappear. 

 

“D-d-d-did you wish u-upon it? They say th-that if you wish upon a shooting s-s-star, your w-wish would come true.” Alphys stated, looking up at the sky with renewed interest. 

 

“it’ll come true, huh? well then, i wish for a life supply of ketchup,” Sans announced.

 

“LAZYBONES!” Papyrus scolded, fondly looking over his older brother.

 

“what would you wish for then,” 

 

Papyrus sat in thought for a moment before speaking. “I WOULD WISH FOR EVERYONE TO BE HAPPY. AND TO BE POPULAR OF COURSE!”

 

“Yeah? I’d wish for my own training area to train WHIMPY HUMANS!! NYAAGGH!” Undyne leaped to her feet, summoning a spear and about to throw it before Alphys managed to calm her down. “What about you babe?”

 

Blushing at the name, Alphys finally stuttered out her wish. “I’d want t-t-to better myself. Become better at liking m-myself.”

 

Sans nudged me and I glance at him from the corner of my eye. His expression, which I was getting better at reading, told me he was curious about my wish. I thought long and hard about my wish, taking a few minutes before I could say it out loud.

 

“I would wish for more of Papyrus’ spaghetti.”

 

“NYEH!!!!!” Papyrus jumped up and tackled me in a hug. “YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE SPAGHETTI YOU WANT HUMAN! LET’S HAVE SOME FOR SUPPER TOMORROW!”

 

I nodded, returning the hug with a huge smile.

 

‘What if you had a second wish?’ Frisk signed, staring at me.

 

“Hmmm. I’d wish the same as Papyrus. For everyone to be happy.” I finally said. “What about you?”

 

Frisk stared up at the sky for a while before answering. ‘For everyone to be happy.’

 

Sans looked over at the kid and there seemed to be some sort of miscommunication between the two as Frisks face scrunched up in confusion before Sans sighed and looked away. Wonder what the was about.

 

After that, everyone crawled into their tents. Undyne and Alphys were sharing one tent, Sans and Papyrus in another, and Frisk and I were bunking together. After calling out goodnights and sweet dreams to each other, I fell asleep. 

 

When I woke up, it was still dark out. noticing my bladder needed some release, I carefully crawled out, not wanting to wake Frisk, and quietly slipped out of the tent. I quickly walked a few meters into the woods and hid behind some bushes to do my business, and was on my way to the tent when I noticed Sans was up, looking at the sky while leaning against a tree.

 

“Hey bonehead. Whats up?”

 

He twirled around, one hand raised as if to ward off an attack. It’s not the first time he reacted like that since the first meeting, but I found out quickly that he didn't like to talk about it, and I respected that.

 

“not much,” he said, embarrassed as he lowered his arm. “‘m just starstruck.”

 

I laugh a bit at the pun before retaliating. “You sure were spaced out for a minute there.”

 

“heh heh. yeah. why’re you up?”

 

“Oh you know,” I said with a shit eating grin. “Nature calls.”

 

At the exact moment, we heard a coyote's cry in the far distance. 

 

Sans burst out laughing, covering his face to muffle the noise so as not to wake anyone up. “that was perfect timing!” Sans smiled and I came forwards to sit against the tree he was still leaning on.

 

I hummed, watching the stars. Seeing a shooting star, I silently wished what I said I would wish for.

 

“did you wish for papyrus’ spaghetti?” Sans asked curiously, seeing the same star falling.

 

“No,” I murmur. “The other one.”

 

“for everyone to be happy.” I nodded, humming a bit more before standing back up and looking at the skeleton. 

 

“What about you? Will we be seeing you with ketchup more often?” I teased.

 

“uh, i don't think so. aren’t you not supposed to speak your wish out loud?” he teased back.

 

“Touche.” We stare up at the stars a few minutes longer before the fall chill drove me back into the tent. “Don't get to chilled to the bone out here.”

 

“eh. i'm fine. it goes right through me.” he lifts a bit of his shirt showing where his torso would be.

 

“Ha ha,” I sarcastically laugh, shooting him a smile as i got into the tent. “Good night Sans.” 

 

“night buddy.”

 

I wouldn't know the significance of that night until a few days later.

 

 

I woke up on a sunny Friday morning and frowned. It was supposed to be overcast all day today. Well, it wouldn't be the first time the local meteorologist was wrong. A bit crazy, that one was.

 

Getting out of bed, I checked my phone to see what witty joke Sans came up with this morning. It had been a ritual since that first week that we met when I challenged him get me to laugh every morning he sent a joke. At first, they were only every few days, but within the next two weeks, we were sending each other the dumbest jokes and puns back and forth for the first bit of the morning, if it was a weekday, or afternoon if it was the weekend. He managed to crack me on a science pun about protons and neutrons. I got him on a Star Wars joke.

 

Not seeing a message, I shrugged. It was a bit earlier than usual. I got ready for my morning college classes before glancing at my phone again. Still no texts. Then I saw the date and promptly flipped my shit.

 

It was May.

 

What the fuck!

 

Yesterday, it was Thursday, September eighth, and now it was May the tenth. A Tuesday.

 

Again, I must say.

 

What. The Fuck!

 

“What the actual fuck!”

 

Quickly pulling up the keypad, I dial Sans’ number, only to get a ‘this number does not exist’ tone.

 

Now I'm hyperventilating. There was no way I dreamt that. Not months of living my life! I still remember what we were learning about in class yesterday! I heard of coma patients dreaming for a long time, but this! This is completely different! I have not been in a coma, or sustained a head injury recently. Even back in May! So. What The FUCK!

 

After thinking about it for fifteen minutes, I decided to just act as if it was all just a dream. I’ll go to school like I did before, go to work, eat the same thing. Whatever. Maybe this was the dream and everything was fine. I would wake up to a joke text from Sans, a missed call from Papyrus, maybe even make plans with Alphys and Undyne for an episode of six of anime.

 

So I went through the motions, learning the same things I already knew, studying for a test I already did, and working the same job I always worked at.

 

When I went to bed, I clutched my phone next to my chest and cried myself to sleep.

 

When I woke up with a tearstained face and a date saying it was May 11, I called in sick to school and work, and sobbed until I fell asleep just as a shooting star falls through the sky.


	3. Reset and Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader experiences their first reset!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my fellow trashcans! How is everyone on this lovely night in January?
> 
> So! This is a long(ish) chapter coming from me. its not really, but I'm proud of the length! Anyways.
> 
> Next update wont be until probably the end of the month, maybe Feb. I wont leave this hanging for four months again! I'll try to keep up. But once summer hits, it'll be hard :(
> 
> Art for this will come later when I figure out what I'm gonna do.

Going through the motions was hard. Acting like everything was fine was painful. Pretending like I never met my monster friend's was agony. I felt a hole in my heart. A monster shaped one. I missed Papyrus and cooking with him. I miss talking nerd with Alphys and watching Undyne train. I missed Frisk and Toriel, and their pies they made weekly. I missed Sans texts and voicemails and puns and his face dammit! I missed them all.

 

And when Monsters came out from under Mt. Ebbot, it took everything I had not to run to the skelebros house, knowing no one was there. They wouldn't have had time to move in yet anyways, and what would I say to them? “Hi! I'm you're friend from the future, but was somehow teleported back into the past. How’s it been?”

 

So I waited it out. I watched all the news stories involving monsters, and as many video clips I could find online about monsters, looking for a glimpse of my friend's. I would see Toriel, Asgore and Frisk a lot, and sometimes Undyne as a security guard, but that was it.

 

And when I woke up at noon on the rainy Saturday afternoon, I cried a bit, hoping and knowing that I would run into a tall skeleton getting bullied by some blonde bitch, and comforting another skeleton from a panic attack.

 

And that's what happened. Well, most of it. I did run into Papyrus, and boy what it took me to hold back my tears at the sight of the lovable guy. We went on our way through the store, buying groceries for the both of us. Then finally going to get some ketchup.

 

Holy Shit.

 

Everything went the same as last time. Sans had a panic attack when he spilt ketchup on him, closing his eyes and muttering to himself. Just like last time.

 

When I started to talk, he tensed up. He did that too last time, though he calmed down faster that time. When I asked him his name, he shuddered, trying to pull himself together, which he didn't need to do last time, but he mumbled out the same response. But when Papyrus snapped him out of it l, just like last time, and Sans opened his eyes to meet mine, that was the moment a few tears escaped me.

 

He looked at me with forced ignorance. He, he remembered!

 

And he knew I remembered too.

 

And we both had to pretend that neither of us remembered.

 

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

 

When we got to my house to make spaghetti, my nerves were shot, repeating word for word of another time. Papyrus was impressed once again by my art and I once again offered to teach him how to make spaghetti like humans did. We watched TV and Papyrus told me all about how Undyne would love to be on the show.

 

When Sans fell asleep from exhaustion, Papyrus carried him out and I watched them pull out of the parking lot. I went through my nightly rituals, and when I crawled into bed, it was with sob after sob as I hugged my pillow to me. I cried for what felt like hours before I felt arms wrap around me and a familiar voice whispering comforting words into my hair and I just.

 

Broke down.

 

When I came back to my senses, Sans was still holding me, still telling me he was here. We’re all here.

 

“What happened?” I asked hoarsely, gripping onto the edges of his jacket tightly.

 

“reset. it happens every now and then.”

 

“Why.” I whispered, my voice cracking. 

 

He sighed heavily. The kind of sigh that is loud to anyone listening, that screams they have the weight of the world on their shoulders. “i wish i knew. i thought that was the last one. We had finally made it to the surface.”

 

“H-how many has there been?” I asked, trying to grasp what he was telling me.

 

“uh, with frisk, maybe two years worth of time? there were more before that, but they were quick. maybe a day here, a week there. the longest before frisk had been maybe two or three months? it was done over the course of hundreds of years, or so says my readings. i only started remembering them a few resets after frisk.”

 

“Frisk is the cause of them?” I asked, shocked.

 

“yeah. sometimes, those aren’t fun. we don't always get to the surface when they reset.”

 

“What do you…. oh. Oh please, no!” I pull Sans tighter to me as the realization of what him not making it to the surface must involve.

 

“not just me,” he whispered. “sometimes, they’ll go through the underground as someone different. they, they just tear everyone apart. cut through them like they were nothing. sometimes they kill some and leave others alive. they let tori live, but kill asgore. kill undyne, but not alphys. one time, they killed mettaton and asgore, and alphys killed herself, but left undyne to live. one time, they killed p-papyrus, but left everyone else alone.”

 

“Sans,” I cried, hugging him to me. He let out a sob and curled into me. We both laid there and cried for eternity. When my alarm clock flashed that it was after four in the morning, we pulled apart.

 

“i don't know how you remember, and i'm sorry for saying this, but you don't know how happy i am that you remember.” he said, looking into my eyes.

 

“I understand. I don't know what I would do if I had to act like I didn't know you all.” I admit. “Kinda been going crazy these last few weeks.”

 

“you have to keep pretending,” Sans said after another world weary sigh. “the others can't know. i am sorry about that.” he said, looking at you with sadness shining in his wet looking eye sockets.

 

“I hoped that wasn't the case. I can talk to you though, right?” I look at him hopefully.

 

He started nodding vigorously. “of course. i would never make you go through what i had to.” Seeing the time, he stood from your bed. “i gotta go. paps’ll be up soon.”

 

I nod. “We’ll hang out later anyways. Well, he’ll be here in a few hours at least.” Sans laughs wetly and we grin at each other. He’s about to walk out the door before I stop him. “W-what joke were you gonna text me if-”

 

Sans blushed a bit, before opening the door. “knock knock.”

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“flower.” and with that he was gone.

 

A minute later, I received a text from an unknown number, but I know who it was.

 

-flower you today, sweetheart?

 

 

Later, Papyrus showed up to hang out, with Sans making his appearance at lunch time. Sans would pun, I would laugh and Papyrus would screech. It was a pattern that continued up until the camping trip. This time, in the middle of one of my classes that first Monday, the world reset again.

 

When the monsters came up for the third time, Sans surprised me in my room that night. “Are you alright?”

He nodded, standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. Sensing he needed a hug, I walked over and pulled him to me. He didn't cry, but we both clung to each other, together in this messed up world.

 

He stayed over for the night, and I made him an early breakfast before he went back to where the others were staying before moving into their houses.

 

“thanks, sweetheart, this looks eggcellent.” He complimented. 

 

I blushed before replying. “Aww, I’m glad I baconed it to your liking.”

 

“that was a good one. but i think you gotta ketchup.” he said, taking a swig from the condiment.

 

“Oh? Well done there. Hope you're not feeling overeasy.”

 

“nice yoke there. i see what you did.”

 

“We should jam out to some music before you go.” 

 

“don't see any treble with that. ill dish out some moves on you.” he countered with a smirk.

 

I blushed again. “Will it be the bass thing to happen to me? Tibia honest, I'm looking forward to serving you at this game.”

 

“now now, we really should reconcole about this.”

 

“...That was a stretch.” I reply, giving him a look.

 

“i know. i'm sorry. let me make it up to you?” he offered.

 

“How?”

 

“let me take you out for dinner sometime?”

 

I looked at him a few heartbeats longer before nodding, suddenly feeling breathless. His face lights up, a huge smile beaming before he toned it down a bit. “next saturday night okay?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

And that's how I scored my first date with the smol skele.

 

 

“So where are we going?” I asked for the umpteenth time.

 

“we’re almost there.” he said, walking next to me. “just around this bend.”

 

Around the bend turned out to be the most homely diner I've seen. “Wow.”

 

“nice, eh? saw it last reset. wanted to bring you then that coming weekend.” Sans admitted, blushing cyan.

 

“Maybe we will last longer this time,” I propose.

 

Sans blush faded and he looked down at his hands which he had started fiddling with. “i don't think so. the kid was looking so sad earlier. don't know what they're trying to do.”

 

“Is there any way we can talk them out of this? Or figure out what’s wrong?” I asked, looking sadly at him.

 

He shook his head slowly. “they won't listen. never have, i don't think. and i tried to get them to open up, i did. they just,” he puffed out a frustrated breath. they're so stubborn! won't ask for help for anything.”

 

“Maybe if we both ask them what we can do to help? That way, they’ll know that what they’re doing is affecting more than just you and them.”

 

“no. nope, not happening. i don't want them knowing you know unless it's absolutely need to know basis. you know?”

 

“Uhh,” Sans cracks a smile. 

 

“sorry. but i really don't want them to know yet.” Sans apologizes.

 

I sighed. “Okay. But if you ever figure out why they keep resetting, you’ll tell me, right?”

 

“yeah, of course. i won't leave you out of the loop now.”

 

“Alright. Thanks. Now onto more important things, is this a date?”

 

Sans magic blush came back with a vengeance. “uhh,”

 

“Cause that would be so awesome if it was.”

 

“of course it's a date! why wouldn't it be one? does this not feel like a date for you? uhhhhh….” Sans slipped his hood over his skull, pulling it down so it was covering his eye sockets. I laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

 

“C’mon, Bonehead,” I said, taking his hand in mine and pulling him into the diner.

 

We walked in and took our seats at a table in a corner. I wasn't overly paranoid or anything, but I always hated having my back to a crowd. I swear I feel eyes on my back everytime. This time was no exception.

 

“okay?” Sans asked as we settled in.

 

“Yeah, just don't like the eyes on my back. It can't be that attractive.” I said, nodding my head to the room in general.

 

“heh. i think your back is beautiful.” 

 

“Ass,” I muttered as he huffed a laugh. We joked around for a minute before the waiter walked up.

 

“Hello, I’m Ken. I’ll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you guys some drinks?”

 

“can we have two shakes, one vanilla with extra whipped cream, one chocolate, extra chocolate.” Sans ordered. I blushed when he got my favorite drink, and turned even darker red at the extra cream.

 

“Coming right up. Our specials for the night are lemon pepper pan fried haddock, the Glen burger and hamburger steak and onions.” Ken said, handing us each a menu.

 

“Thank you,” I said, smiling at him before opening the menu.

 

While we browsed the menu, we chatted idly about what happened this run.

 

“....and you should’ve see the look that woman gave me! It was perfect revenge for what she did to Paps.” I finish with a laugh. “I wonder if she’ll recognize me when I run into her at the store.”

 

Sans shrugged, looking smug. “who knows? won't find out til then.” His grin turned decidedly mischievous. “I would like to put her through a prank or two of mine.”

 

Ken came back with the drinks then, and we swiftly placed out orders. Sans got the lemon peppered pan fried, laughing about how Undyne’s face would look when he shows her the picture when the food came out. I got the Glen burger. When the food came out, the dishes looked amazing. The fish was placed on a leaf of lettuce, with a slice of lemon twisted on top, with mashed potatoes and some veggies. The Burger, which smelled amazing, was a Philly steak cut up with barbecue sauce and mozza cheese melted together, and shreds of potatoes with seasoning deep fried, adding a taste of fries on top. It came with fries.

 

“wow. this looks great.” Sans said, taking the promised pictures.

 

I hummed in agreement, already swallowing the first bite. “It's… Sansational!” Sans let a burst of laughter escape him, and we smiled at each other before digging in. After the meal, we split a slice of homemade coconut cream pie between the two of us. Ken came back with the bill soon after.

 

“You can pay up at the front. Hope you have a good night,” He said, giving a little half bow, and smiling at the two of us. 

 

“Thanks! We’ll be sure to come back!” I said, smiling brightly.

 

“definitely.” Sans said, nodding back with a sincere grin.

 

We quickly gathered our things before heading to the front. There was a couple, a man and woman, standing in front of us, paying for their own meal. The woman shot a glance over her shoulder at us, then whispered something to the man. The guy quickly slipped an arm around her waist and glared at us. “Don't worry. I won't let any monster steal you from me.” 

 

I coughed on my spit there. “Excuse me?” The man said that quite loudly, with a glance around the room to see if anyone agreed with him. A few head popped up a the commotion, but most of the patrons went back to their food and conversations. “Why would you say that?”

 

“Did that thing not steal you away from your boyfriend? A hot thing like you must have been taken away from a well deserved man if you're with this beast.” The woman nodded in agreement at the guys words.

 

“What the fuck? We'll deserved man!? I haven't seen many well deserving humans around, let alone men. And no, I’m here with Sans voluntarily, thank you very much!”

 

As the couple looked affronted at me, Sans was snickering and staring at me with a spark of emotion in his eye sockets. Awe? Yeah, let’s go with that.

 

The two bigoted shits quickly paid and left when no one jumped to their defense, letting us leave in peace. We walked down the street, watching the nightlife move forwards with the moon, making our way to a local park and sat down on a bench in the middle of the wooded area. 

 

“I will never get sick of this sight.” I tell him, looking over. His face was trained on the stars, mentally tracing the constellations he could see.

 

“i know i won't.” he murmured. After a moment, he looked to me and my smiling face. “did you have fun?”

 

“I did. Totally forgive you for the bad to the bone pun.” I said, watching his grin stretch out.

 

“well, you know, i was bone to be wild.” he countered.

 

“Of course.” We stare at each other for another moment before Sans stood up. “Whats up?”

 

“i should take you home. it's getting late, and I still gotta read paps his bedtime story.” he replied, holding out his hand. I took it, marveling at the fact that a skeleton pulled me to my feet. Once again, the go-to answer shall always be ‘magic’.

 

“Alright, alright.” I laughed as we started heading to my apartment. “Wanna hang again tomorrow?”

 

“sure,” he said, trying to be nonchalant, but I could see the happiness in his eyes. We chatted some more as we walked, and soon we were in front of my door. “See you soon?”

 

“see you soo-” With a lurch, we were thrown against each other, clinging to the others sides. “fuck.”

 

And with that, the world reset.

 

A G A I N . . . . .

 

 

And I woke with a gasp, followed by a groan and then, a sob.

 

I didn't leave my bed that day.

 

When the date the monsters were supposed to come out, nothing happened. 

 

Sans never called or visited.

 

The world reset a week after the monsters were supposed to come out.

 

And that repeated.

 

Over. 

 

and 

 

over

 

and 

 

O 

V

E

R.

 

 

 

 

 

Until it f i n a l l y 

stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts: The foods that Sans and Reader eat are things I make as a cook at work. They are also the best dishes I make. :)
> 
> Tumblr: Bootsrcool.tumblr.com Go look at other undertale arts and join me in the garbage dump!! maybe we'll see Alphys!!


	4. Bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WTF happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow trash mates. how are you tonight? I'm about to dig into a donair, so i'll try to keep this short.
> 
> 1\. I will never post a chapter titled AN. I dont like them, and I'm sure you dont either. I understand when authors do it when they have no way to contact or let readers know whats up, but I do. I have a tumblr, and if you want an update on whatever story and why its taking me months to complete, send me an ask. "Boots! When tf are you gonna update ____!" I'll let you know whats going on.
> 
> 2.I am going through issues right now with financials (whose not nowadays) and im super stressed and depressed about it right now. also stressed out cuz there was a fire at work and im out of a job for maybe a month waiting for a new unit to come in, so im trying to sort that shit out. I'm sorry my updates are as slow as satans asshole, but thats how it will be for a while. comments do encourage me, but it still may take a while. again, I'm sorry.
> 
> 3\. I love you all and appreciate you so much. Thank you for sticking with me, and I'll try to get chapters out faster than six months. <3
> 
> NOW! Imma eat mah donair and hope you ENJOY!~

I was sitting in bed, the date the monsters had come out the first time. These last few resets had been pretty hard on me. After the first five or six, I stopped going to school. Around the eleventh, I stopped leaving the house except to get some food. No reset lasted long enough for me to find out what would happen if I got evicted.

 

Now, I lost count of how many times the world reset sometime after it hit triple digits.

 

“It's been awhile.”

 

Oh, I had also taken to talking to myself. Spending the equivalent of over three of four years in the same loop, and then in solitary confinement had taken a toll on my emotional and mental health, I'm sure.

 

As the day fell into night, my hopes went with the sun. “Guess I’ll be expecting a reset again soon. hopefully in the next week? Please?” I asked, sighing when all that was heard were small sounds through the building and my stomach screaming at me to feed it. Too bad. All that's left in my rooms are some slices of most probably mouldy bread, and maybe a few chips at the bottom of a bag here and there. 

 

“what the fuck!?”

 

I sighed again and closed my eyes shut. “What do you want this time? Come to taunt me more? I already know you're not real, so fuck off to whichever part of my brain you came from.”

 

…..I may have started to hallucinate after the 38th reset.

 

“wha- hey! ----, look at me!”

 

I felt a gentle tugging at my hands where they were curled around my now boney knees. Heh, boney knees. Sans would get a kick out of it. Or twist it into a really good pun.

 

“....sweetheart? open your pretty eyes for me, please?”

 

I did at the sound of shaky breathing. As much as I didn't want to, fake Sans was never so out of it. Never could I feel his breath fan across my face. He never called me….

 

“S-sans!?”

 

And there he was, sans the flesh. He was looking at me with concern and worry, and he looked so damn tired. Probably more than me.

 

“sweetheart? how’re you holding up?” I let a giggle escape me and shook my head. “shhh, it's okay. i’m here now.”

 

“Sssssa-aannnnnssssss...”

 

My laughter quickly dissolved into sobs as Sans grabbed me around the waist and held me to his front. “You were supposed to meet up with me later. Where’d you go!!”

 

“shhhhh, hey now, i'm sorry. i, knew they would reset early, but i didn't think they would pull so many genocides one after the other. they would usually give us a few neutral runs in between.”

 

“I missed you. So much. Sans, Sans, Sans, Sans.” I continued to chant his name over and over, gripping his jacket tightly as he rubbed my back, soothing me until I was whispering his name every so often.

We stayed like that for who knows how long. By the time I reopened my eyes, I could have been months later. Sans was laid out next to me on my bed. He must have carried me in here sometime ago.

 

“sweetheart?”

 

“Y-yeah?” I replied, voice cracking. Now that I think about it, my voice was awfully scratchy. I twisted around to get up but gasped loudly at the pains shooting through me. I thought I heard something tear.

 

Sans was up and kneeling next to me in a flash. “fuck. when was the last time you ate?” 

 

“Uhhh, two, maybe three weeks ago?” I thought out loud. “When was the last reset?”

 

Sans cursed again and leaped to his feet. As soon as I realized he was making his way to the door I let out a long and pathetic wail.

 

“Noooooooooo. D-d-d-on’t leave me aga-again! Puhlease?? Don't go! Dontgodontgodontgodontgodontgo!”

 

I cried and fought my way towards the skeleton, falling off the bed in the process and heard a sharp crack rang out across the room.

 

“shitshitshitshit! hey! it's okay! i'm not leaving you! i'm just getting you some food!” Sans quickly picked you up off the floor. We both quickly noticed my wrist hanging at an odd angle, and when Sans gently picked it up, I yelped in pain. “shit!”

 

“Don't leave me, please?” I begged, not caring about the pain as long as Sans was with me.

 

“i won't willingly leave you, you know that.” Sans soothed, pouring some healing magic into the broken wrist. “i can't use healing magic like papyrus and toriel can. you’ll have to eat some monster food.”

 

“I don't have any food.”

 

“i know. i'm gonna take a shortcut to snowdin and bring you something that should heal you. i'm not leaving,” Sans quickly clarified, wrapping his arms around me. “i'm just going to be gone for a few minutes. do you think you can stay calm for me?”

 

I shrugged, not really sure I won't go into another panic as soon as he’s out of my sight. Sans sighed quietly, squeezing me to him more, before pulling away. Just as I was about to protest, I felt a heavy weight being laid across my shoulders.

 

“you have my jacket.” Sans explained. “you know you didn't have it before, so as long as you have it, you know i'm coming back. okay?”

 

I nodded, pulling the jacket tighter around me. Sans smiled and zipped it up for me. “i’ll be back as soon as i can. don't move.” And with that, he disappeared. 

 

Not even a full two minutes passed before I started panicking, before feeling the fur on the hood of the coat brush against my face and I relaxed. I quickly snuggled into the jacket, breathing in the scents attached to it to calm down. There was the scent of tomatoes, a chalky smell that I assumed was bones, spaghetti and the unmistakable smell of crisp winter breeze. There was also a faint scent of some marinara sauce? Okay?

 

I was only partly aware when Sans came back, lost in my thoughts and Sans jacket. I felt Sans push something in my hands. looking down, I saw it was a cinnamon bun in the shape of a bunny. Cool. It was also warm. And food. 

“here ya go. eat it slowly. come on.” Sans brought my good hand up to my face and I gently took a bite. The flavor was really rich to my empty stomach and i scrunched up my face to show my distaste. “come on babe, you gotta eat it all.”

I nodded and took a bigger bite. I kept taking bites until it was gone. Then something else was pushed into me hands. I hadn't even noticed that my wrist didn't hurt anymore, suddenly consumed with hunger. I tried to quickly scarf down the mac ‘n’ cheese microwave dinner, but those bony hands made sure I took even bites, pausing to sip at the bottle of water that I hadn't noticed was even in my hand.

Finally, everything was gone. The empty water bottle was rolling on the floor somewhere in the hallway and the licked clean carton that had held my first real meal in who knows how long was laying semi forgotten on the floor by my dresser.

“babe? you better now?”

I looked up at Sans, seeing nothing but worry in his gaze. I smiled, trying to reassure him that I was better, lots better. I haven't felt this good since our date.

“let’s get you into bed. you need to settle your body.” Sans said, bending down from where he had stood up and gently picking me up, just as carefully depositing me back on the bed crawling in next to me.

“Sans?” At his hum, I continued. “What are we gonna do about Frisk? We can't just….let them keep doing this to us. To everyone.”

Sans rolled over to look at me with a serious expression. “i don't know if we can do anything. anytime i try to talk to them, they shut me down.”

I sighed, thinking. After a while, I looked back at Sans, seeing he was lightly dozing. “Sans?” The small monsters opened his eyes. “You said last time that...that you didn't want Frisk knowing unless absolutely need to know information.” Sans sighed and nodded. “I-I really don't want that to happen again. Sans I was going crazy! I can't go through that again.”

Sans looked really sad for a few silent moments before he nodded his head. “okay.” he mumbled, shoving his skull into my torso, reaching his arms around to hug me tightly to him. “we’ll go see the kid tomorrow.”

I leaned down and kissed the bone closest to me, which was his radius and ulna bones. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bootsrcool.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All fuck ups are mine and only mine.
> 
> I'm greedy like that. (JK Love you all take my soul to save the world.)


End file.
